


my words will sink into the sea; and i will know for a split second that, my whole life's ceased to be

by Slytherwitch



Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Maleficent (Mentioned) - Freeform, Pillow Talk, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Mal & CJ, two teenagers, surrounded by the pressure that their parents give them and a pirate ship that's destined to sail once more.
Relationships: Calista Jane "CJ" Hook/Mal
Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993459
Kudos: 1





	my words will sink into the sea; and i will know for a split second that, my whole life's ceased to be

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Baxter 3rd Is Under Fucking Siege by Penelope Scott

Mal swings her legs off the edge of the bed. It isn’t her bed; it isn’t CJ’s bed. It’s a bed they’ve both been using, an older, more decrepit version of Captain Hook’s pirate ship. The newer, nicer version went to Harry, but Mal and CJ have taken refuge in what was once a place of glory. It's a home for the two of them, where nobody can tell them what they can and cannot do—where nobody can tell them who they should be.

CJ sits on the floor, in between Mal’s legs. Mal would worry about kicking her, but everyone here is so thin and malnourished that the people here aren’t normal sized. CJ isn’t even over 5’0 and Mal is barely 5’2. They’re small and Mal isn’t worried about kicking CJ because she can slip into the slot between her legs. They already know this; she’s sat there a thousand times by now.

“Do you worry what your mother will do when you return to her?” CJ breaks the silence. She leans back, looking up at her purple haired girlfriend.

Mal looks down at her, adoration in her eyes, “I’m not heading back to her.”

“You can’t ignore your mother forever.” CJ replies, “It’s a small island.”

“No. We’re going to escape from here.” Mal replies, “Me and you on the open ocean, sailing away to wherever they’ll take us.”

CJ doesn’t bring up the barrier, but bursts holes in Mal’s fantasy anyways, “You can’t even swim, Mal. How are you going to sail if you can’t swim.”

“Fae don’t need to swim, we can fly.” Mal replies, “And besides, isn’t sailing supposed to be on the boat, not on the water.”

“Before we go I need you to know how to swim.”

“If we get the chance, I’ll swim for you CJ.” 

“And I’ll fly with you, Mal.” CJ moves from the floor to their bed, laying beside Mal, looking her in the eye, “We’ll go on adventures together, never looking back.”

“We’re all each other needs.” Mal replies, holding her tight and closing her eyes, “I’m never leaving you, Calisa Jane.”

“And I’m never leaving you, Mal.” CJ closes her eyes too, grabbing onto her girlfriend for dear life.

  
  



End file.
